


A Little Butt Cheeky

by Doitsuki



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Crack, Established Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Healing Sex, Incest, Insects, LMFAO - Freeform, M/M, Magic dick, Oral Sex, Other, Voyeurism, public display
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doitsuki/pseuds/Doitsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this AU, bodies are not seen as sexual unless a conscious effort is made to physically or verbally arouse. In the Greenwood, all the elves walk around naked as it feels more natural for them to do so. Living in perfect harmony with their forest, life is just great.<br/>And then we have Thranduil, who’s a little butt cheeky… ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Butt Cheeky

 

One fine day in the late Second Age, Thranduil went for a walk. Not just any walk, but a grand quest to find where his precious little son had gone off to. Legolas was well past the age to be stuck to his father but Thranduil stilll quite enjoyed having him around. Bare as the day he was born, the Elvenking strode deep into the woods with only a crown of green leaves on his head. The lush green grass gave way to his passage, caressing his feet with cool, wispy softness. As he walked, strands of his hair danced in the warm breeze and tickled his face. It did not bother him in the slightest as his hair felt like silk, glorious to touch and behold.

A sweet singing caught his attention as he came to a halt beside a tall beech tree. Somewhere nearby was the one elf he loved more than anything in the world, and he was going to _find him._ Eager for a nice surprise, Thranduil began to tiptoe and peep to make sure Legolas did not notice him before the time was right. The first thing he saw once he peered into a clearing was a circle of flowers, their sweet aroma infusing the wind. At the center was Legolas, combing his fingers through his hair while tying those very same flowers into his intricate princely braids. His back was turned to Thranduil, who observed the beauty and finesse in which Legolas moved his hands. A delicate flick here, an elegant swish there… Why, the sight of him was positively captivating!

Thranduil was always in the mood for a bit of fun with his beloved son, who he had kissed and coupled with since the day he matured. Nobody could touch the prince save for his father, and that was just how Legolas liked it. He felt precious and adored when Thranduil was with him, even if the King could be a little overwhelming with his usual grandeur. Silent as any elf could be, Thranduil snuck up behind Legolas and ran his fingers along the glowing smoothness of his son’s ass. Legolas jumped, clenching so hard he could’ve retracted his cheeks into his hole and turned to see his father with a delicious smirk on his face.

“Oh, Ada…” he muttered, pretending to be upset as he leaned in to kiss that cheeky smile away. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to be with you, love. Why… do you want me to go?” There was no way Thranduil would actually leave, but in a little bit of banter he humored his son’s mood. Legolas shook his head and turned to press his body against Thranduil’s, his tall height allowing their nipples to brush together. The flowers in his hands went tumbling into Thranduil’s long hair, and his own braids swayed as he tilted his head to kiss beneath Thranduil’s neck. The King did love to indulge in his son’s sweetness and moaned softly, his lips parted and hands clutching the regal booty he so loved. Legolas’s ass was round and a little firm, whereas his own was a soft, delectable melt into thick thighs. He did sit around all day on his throne, after all. Somehow, he managed to keep his legs looking just the way he wanted. For himself and for Legolas, and maybe to make the rest of the Woodland Realm envious. Maybe the rest of the world.

Thranduil felt those hot, wet kisses curve up to his ear and he quickly turned his head to steal his son’s lips. Legolas gasped, his entire face turning red as his most sensitive place above the waist was nipped and sucked.

“A…aahhn…” he moaned, stepping back as Thranduil groped around his lower body. “Wait, Ada… mm, not here. What if someone sees?”

“All the better.” said Thranduil, his eyebrows lowering to create an almost menacing sensuality in his stare. He pulled away and grabbed his son’s jaw, one hand on his back for support. “Let them see what they cannot have.”

Legolas only flushed further with embarrassment and a slight arousal at the sight of just how hard his father was getting.

 _‘So he really does like this kind of thing?’_ He thought with as much speed and clarity one could manage when the hands of a King were all over their most private places. Thranduil’s hand was going down into the cleft of Legolas’s firmly squeezed buttocks while his other slowly guided Legolas’s face in for another kiss. Legolas tasted of tangy berries and crisp, fresh leaves whereas Thranduil complimented all that with a sweet, heady wine.

“You’ve been drinking again haven’t you, Ada? Come now… let us go somewhere m…mn, more private…” Legolas could barely get a word out from his attempts to dodge Thranduil’s kisses, and when one finally landed he felt the scrape of teeth against his bottom lip. _Oooooh._ He arched his back for that.

Thranduil didn’t seem like he wanted to convince Legolas of anything more and whispered into the prince’s ear to state his purpose.

“I’m going to throw you into those bushes there and fuck you where the world can see. Do you want it, love? Hmm?”

“ _Yes,”_ Legolas groaned as sharper bites marked bright red into his neck then shoulder as Thranduil gnawed on him with his perfect pearly teeth. “ _Give it to me.”_ The heaviness of his voice breathed a low and raw desire for Thranduil to play with and oh, the King was ready for it all. The bush he pushed Legolas into was a thick, lively shrub of yellow flowers with curious black patterns on them that seemed to be moving. Legolas let out a wanton moan at the fuzzy sensation of the flowers against his bare skin and spread his legs, eager for his father. Thranduil went to slick himself with his own pleased wetness but Legolas shook his head, wanting the burn of his father’s length deep inside him _now_. Their path would be slicked soon enough with all that was going on, and Thranduil dipped his finger between Legolas’s lips to draw a path down to his chin. That went to his chest, then stomach, and as Legolas’s focus was directed there he did not realize Thranduil adjusting himself. Thranduil went to plunge into his son, his length lined up with the loose entrance that had already been taken once this morning in bed, and paused. It was then that he saw it.

Hundreds and hundreds of bees covered the bush they lay in, formerly at peace and now quite upset at being disturbed. A frantic vibration ran up and down Legolas’s spine as the bees began to buzz, but it only aroused and horrified him at once.

“A-Ada…” he whimpered, eyes darting left and right. The buzzing in his ears (and around his head, which was pillowed by the bees) was far too stimulating and he writhed around, pleading with his father for an answer. “What do I… aH!”

Thranduil glanced down and nearly shat himself. There atop Legolas’s erect cock sat a single bee, seemingly dancing as it turned in circles with its fuzzy body dragging along the exposed inner heat.

“Ada, it.. it’s… inside…” Legolas began to wail with fright and Thranduil had no idea how he was going to get the thing out until Legolas made a move. Less of a move, rather… and more a _horrendous shriek_.

“HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!” Legolas’s entire body convulsed and his mouth opened at an exorcist-worthy angle as he screamed in pure agony. He would not stop and as Thranduil watched the bee squirm away and fall dead between Legolas’s legs, he realized that Legolas had been stung _right inside his dick_. He tucked his own between his legs out of instinct alone and backflipped out of the bush, taking Legolas with him. The bees yelled at him to piss off and with a glare, that was just what he did. Carrying his tormented son, Thranduil sprinted towards the Woodland Realm with his erection having disappeared at the sight of Legolas’s tears. There was no time for sex when the prince was hurt.

~

Legolas sniveled with his face in his hands as he sat on a soft bed in the healing rooms. Deep inside the palace, nobody was allowed to see the shame and grief that overtook the normally optimistic prince’s face. Nobody save for his father, who would not judge him, and the healers in the room who were not allowed to say a word. They gave each other excited glances as they thought maybe today was the day they could look after Legolas, when Thranduil had always done it himself in the years prior. Thranduil wasn’t going to let _anyone_ touch his son even to heal for what had happened today, and asked one of the healers for wine. Once it was given to him, he offered it to Legolas who nodded and took a sip.

“Good boy…” Thranduil murmured, stroking Legolas’s thigh before placing a kiss there. “Do not cry. I will heal you…”

“A-Ada…” The soft sounds of gratitude tumbled from Legolas’s quivering lips even before Thranduil could do anything. Legolas trusted his father, and would do anything to get rid of this tremendous pain. At the head of his dick was a swollen red lump that sent chills through him whenever it was touched. Even the warm, gentle air of the room that wafted through an open window made him feel like ice. It was so… bulbuous and uncomfortable, it made Legolas feel truly disgusting. He hid his face in his hands again from shame, after sparing a glance to his father. The healers watched, curious as to what Thranduil’s techniques would be for such a specific injury.

Thranduil pressed his thumbs to the insides of Legolas’s thighs and parted them, shuffling forth on his knees. Legolas was the only one who could take the King of the Woodland Realm down to kneel on the floor and Thranduil didn’t even care how it looked. All he considered was how best to make his son feel better, and after holding back the little bit of skin on Legolas’s cock, he pressed a kiss to the swollen area. Legolas jumped, his dick smacking Thranduil under his nose.

“Nh! Wh, what are you doing, not _here_ …” he whispered, hissing a little more than he intended before realizing the others in the room could hear everything he said. The three healers stared from their positions nearby, Gilneth with his long silver hair twisting in both hands from repressed emotion. Beside him, Elenwen tried not to look but could not help it at the curious sight so close and _real_. Next to her, Caeron considered what this meant in this particular context, and closed one eye. This was too good to miss. Thranduil thought so too, but didn’t offer any more than the back of his head to look at as he tended to his son.

“Shhh…” he whispered, blowing cool air between his son’s legs instead of on the painful length in his hands. He pressed his lips once more to the tip and sucked, laving his tongue in circles around the raised sting. He sucked until he got it out and expertly maneuvered his tongue to spit it onto the floor. Instantly he was back to kiss and lick, looking up at his son where nobody could see his eyes but him. Legolas had his eyes shut and brows furrowed, teeth grit and face so red it seemed close to exploding.

“Ghnn…” Legolas grunted as Thranduil began to massage him from the base up, wanting to get all the pain out as efficiently as possible. It _did_ look like quite a sexual act and everyone who could not be a part of it made various attempts to hide their curious arousal. It was not easy for anyone, and sitting whilst being covered with a thick blanket seemed like the best way to remain impartial. Thranduil found it difficult to remain silent as he worked, but did this for Legolas’s sake instead of his own. Sure, he had a depraved sort of pleasure that came from knowing they were being watched… but above all, he wanted to make sure Legolas would be well enough to stick his dick into things once again.

“Let it all go….” He purred to his son before closing his lips around the entire upper half of Legolas’s length, taking it into his mouth as an invitation. Legolas had been waiting an hour or so for this particular release and now that it had built up again, he was ready to explode. Thranduil discreetly swallowed all that Legolas offered (while hoping he would not end up with a million bees inside him come morning) and stood up, placing a hand on Legolas’s head. Very gently he stroked the beautiful blonde hair that was a little messed up, the flowers still alive but somewhat crushed.

“Come.” He scooped Legolas into his arms, intending to carry him to a more private place. “You must rest.”

As Legolas rested his head on Thranduil’s chest, the King walked out of the healing room… but not before giving a wink to the blushing elves watching him go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHHAAHA omfg I don't even know what this is. Another one hour work (plus fifteen minutes) and yEAH! early morning smut writing, mmm.  
> Bees.


End file.
